For What It's Worth
by breathoffreshair
Summary: L.A., 2014. What happens when the pressures of fame get to Hollywood's most famous couple, tearing them apart? Sex, drugs and lies are what keeps the fame game top of its league, after all. [FF, RM & SS] Chapter 5! Read! :D
1. Technicalities

**For What It's Worth**

**Chapter One - Technicalities**

Screaming, shouting, pushing, barging, everyone wanted a piece of Ryan Atwood. He could make a news-stand sell out in seconds; he could make your product sales sky-rocket within a month. With his baby blue eyes, and an irresistible smile, what was there not to like? Reporters queued up for hours to get a second of his time, and girls stayed out all night hoping for one single glance of him. Guys were jealous of him, and girls lusted after him. After all, he was single. Or soon to be anyway.

The Ryan Atwood himself sat in the red leather chair uncomfortably as they waited in the blank room. He sighed as he got up and looked carefully through the slatted blinds, surveying the scene in front of him. He quickly shut it again as he saw a photographer turn toward the window, eager for that front-page picture.

"I'm sure that they'll be here any minute." Ryan's lawyer spoke from the opposite end of the room, gesturing for him to sit down next to him. Ryan nodded slightly, sitting down and folding his arms.

"Now remember, check with me before you talk, you don't want to do anything you regret…" The lawyer rattled off various sentences, Ryan instantly blanking out as the door opened, and Marissa came in. He stood up offering a slight smile, but received what looked like a blank stare from behind her Gucci shades.

"Sorry we're late, traffic was terrible, and then there was that to get through..." Marissa's attorney signalled towards the window which Ryan had just been stood at. "I'm Jo, Marissa's attorney." Ryan nodded in response. She sorted through various pieces of paper, before settling on a pen and sitting in her chair.

"Well, now we're all here, I think we should discuss the settlement terms…" Ryan's lawyer, David, started, looking up confidently. "Considering the fact that…"

"Wait, the settlement has already been set, a little thing called a pre-nup." Jo replied, holding up a piece of paper which she had produced from her file. "And considering we both know that the pre-nup does not include necessary amendments, so the fact Ms. Cooper is still willing to include it, I think you should be grateful…"

"I take it that when you say "necessary amendments" you are referring to Mr. Atwood's alleged unfaithfulness?" David answered, as Ryan once again zoned out. He hadn't thought in a million years that it would come to this, not after everything he'd been through, after everything _they'd_ been through.

"_Alleged_!" Marissa answered, leaning forward and placing her bag on the floor. "I've seen the pictures on the front page on The Tribune, I've heard about it on the radio; I've seen it on the television, what more proof do you need?"

"Mr. Atwood denies all rumours of an affair; we maintain the fact that he was loyal throughout the marriage." David replied, Ryan nodding at him as he tried to avoid Marissa's icy stare.

"We want double the alimony." Jo said, sitting back, and waiting for the answer to her somewhat ridiculous statement.

"What? No way!" Ryan replied, cutting in before his lawyer had a chance. "There is no way I am paying extra for something that I did not do!"

"Well looking at the reasons for this marriage's termination, it is not an irrational demand."

"Yeah, well I wasn't the one that terminated the marriage was I?" Ryan answered.

"You might as well have." Marissa replied. "You signed the piece of paper, didn't you?"

"Only because you practically forced me…" Ryan said bitterly, turning away in his chair.

"Whatever." Marissa turned away the same as Ryan, and the two sat in silence for the rest of the meeting, nodding if and when appropriate, avoiding each others glances which they had tried so hard to catch.

---------------------------------------------

"So what's it gonna be, Melrose or Rodeo?" Marissa threw off her sunglasses onto her car dash as she sat down in the driver's seat groaning at the sight of the paparazzi and sliding up her blacked out windows.

"Not really in the mood for shopping right now, Nic." Marissa replied to the somewhat cheerful red headed girl who climbed into the passenger seat beside her.

"Oh, come on, there's gotta be something to take your mind off of it." Nicola answered, shrugging her shoulders as Marissa pulled out of the parking lot and headed out onto the freeway, beginning the five minute ride home.

"That's just it; nothing can take my mind off of it." Marissa said, gripping the leather steering wheel frustrated, trying to focus on the road, but finding her mind tortured with other thoughts. "This whole thing just feels so………wrong, even when I know its right." Marissa turned off, driving up the long driveways which lead to a cul-de-sac of houses at the end, and into the huge double garage which lay at the very end.

"Look, babe, if you think this is the right thing, you've gotta move on, show them you're still Marissa Cooper, even through all the shit he's put you through." Nic replied taking her purse and grabbing a pretzel from the packet she had purchased as she exited the Jeep. "You're young free, single, who's holding you down now?"

"Well, technically I'm still Mrs. Atwood until the papers come through, we still haven't decided on the settlements yet."

"See? This is what it's always like with you, the negativity!" Nic turned as she waved her sugar-covered pretzel in the air, pointing it straight at Marissa. "Think positively." Marissa shook her head, flicking the car door locked with her keys, walking over to the mailbox which was situated in front of the pathway.

"Respectful, huh?" Marissa pointed to the magazine which lay in the mail, the front page emblazoned "Cooper Lay's Low after Allegations Turn on Her!" and a huge picture of her leaving her home, which was taken without her knowledge. "Who is she to judge? Read all about Marissa's own torrid love affair inside…" Marissa walked over and shoved the magazine in the trash, turning back to Nicola who raised her eyebrows at her.

"What? You know that's bullshit." Marissa stated, turning and locking the garage door, walking through to the kitchen, dumping her purse and phone down on the counter. "I dunno, Nic…maybe I should just leave the country. All I want to do is get some rest."

"You can't, you got the premier on Wednesday…" Nicola whipped out her organizer from her own purse, and scrolled down through the week, as Marissa placed her head in her hands, groaning. "And …… another meeting on Thursday. So you're pretty much booked up."

"Why can't my life be normal for just one day?" Marissa got up, walking over to the coffee machine and switched it on. "Just one day without any hassle. Then I'd be happy."

"Of course your life isn't normal, you earn over $10 million for every movie you make, you have a modelling contract with one of the most prestigious fashion design companies, your soon-to-be ex-husband is going to be the next George Clooney, face it, 'Ris, your life is never going to be normal." Marissa rose her eyebrows at her friend's statement, turning around as she heard the phone ring.

"Leave it!" Marissa said, facing Nic. "It's only gonna be Michael, I can't face him right now….." Nic nodded, waiting for the phone to stop incessantly ringing. It clicked onto answer-phone, and Marissa was filled with disbelief as the voice rung out into the air.

"Hi…Marissa, its Ryan…I was just---." Ryan's voice was cut off as Marissa stormed over to the phone, picked it up then slammed it immediately back down effectively cutting Ryan off, hanging up on him. Marissa turned back around, attempting a smile.

"Come on, let's go get ready. You up for Strobe?" Nic's eyes lit up as she heard Marissa's voice say the name of her favourite club, and she squealed the way blondes sometimes do, grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs towards the closets.

"See, being positive? It always works!"

--------------------------------

_A/N:- New story squeals Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know its short, but the next one will provide more of a background to the plot, and more Ryan which is all good._

_Review, come on, you know you want to make me happy :D_


	2. Memories

_A/N:- I'm so sorry I haven't updated this sooner, I had it written up and everything, but this is the first chance I've had to post it. I hope you're still all willing to review, as I read and love every single one of them : ). Anyway, please comment on this chapter, as I wasn't too sure I liked it, sorry its so short. But here it is…oh, and just one thing, everything in italics is a **flashback**. _

For What It's Worth

Chapter Two -Memories

Ryan twirled around in his office chair, turning so he could face the person he was talking to. It was two after the unsuccessful meeting had happened, and to be honest, nothing much had happened. Marissa wouldn't answer his calls, and it wasn't as if e was about to walk in the house. She had long since made sure he knew he wasn't welcome there.

"Ryan? Are you still following?" Ryan's publicist, Abby, tried to make herself known as he shook his head full of thoughts.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ryan gave a quick smile, and leant forward on his desk. "You were saying?"

"Well, the impending award ceremonies, premieres, events that you were due to attend with Marissa…" Abby looked up from her folder again, as Ryan once again had let his mind drift. As he sat with his head in his hands, he couldn't even think of a word to say. How this had all happened, how had this all ended so quickly? And now they were discussing who got which piece of furniture.

"Um, I guess I'll just have to go to them alone, I mean, its not that big a deal is it?" Ryan answered, wearily.

"Ryan, you were due to present "Best Actor" together at the Oscars." Abby gave him a look as he sighed. She weakly smiled as she saw his tired face.

"Why don't you go home?" Abby said, shutting her folder and standing up. "I mean, it's pretty obvious we're not going to get any work done with you like this." Ryan looked up and returned her weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess I have been pretty tired…" Ryan replied slowly, as Abby nodded and shut the door quietly as she left him alone in his office. Ryan got up, picking up his suit jacket and his cell. Looking back at his desk to check he had left nothing behind, he saw the sliver frame that was glinting in the evening twilight, a picture of him and Marissa from years ago, back in college. They had both decided to follow their original plans, and go to Berkeley Sandy and Kirsten had reluctantly allowed them to buy an apartment together, knowing they would just spend all their time at the others dorm room anyway. The picture had been taken in the tiny kitchen of their small one-bed roomed apartment, when Seth and Summer had come back from Brown for Chrismukkah. They had all been laughing at the joke presents they had brought back with them, a Santa's hat for Ryan, and a pair of brown furry reindeer antlers for Marissa. There was no way in hell that Ryan was ever going to wear them in public, but somehow Marissa managed to get it onto his head whilst Summer was flashing her camera about. Even though he had his arms around her, the look of shock was evident on his face as was Marissa's face where she was widely smiling. They were happy.

Ryan walked over, and picked the picture up, remembering the day. He sighed again, placing it back, face down. Knowing things could never go back to the way they _were_.

-------------------

Considering Ryan was no longer living in the house he had bought after Ryan and Marissa had got married, his set his car to display the route to his new apartment in Central L.A. He pulled his black Lamborghini into the automatic garage, he finally was home. He got up out of his car and groaned inwardly as he saw the silver BMW that belonged to Seth parked across the street. As he entered his apartment, to which Seth had managed to get a spare key too, he sure enough heard his voice.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ryan entered his lounge to find Seth _and_ Summer sitting on his couch. Double trouble.

"Hey, Seth, Summer." Ryan said, sliding his shoes off as he collapsed tiredly into the armchair which graced the corner of the room. "You know, this is getting kind of creepy, you two being here even before I get home."

"Well, you know, just making sure you're not too lonely." Summer smiled as she answered, clinging onto Seth's arm as they sat next to each other. "Plus, we have news."

"Some news, huh?" Ryan said, getting up and walking into the kitchen which followed through from the lounge, and flicking on the coffee machine.

"Heck yes, we have some news, Ryan." Seth replied, having followed him in and was presently leaning against the kitchen counter. Both he and Summer had debated whether to break the news considering the current situation, but they both figured, or rather hoped both Ryan _and_ Marissa would be supportive in whatever they chose to do.

Ryan stared at the pair as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes, and in turn rolled his own. If they were going to say what he thought they were, they were too late. Sandy had already told him on the phone today, and told him to brace himself. Seth and Summer were engaged.

"We're getting married!" Summer squealed, squeezing Seth's hand as they both looked at him expectantly. Ryan gave them a smile.

"Yeah, I know."

"What? What do you mean you know?" Seth replied, eyebrows furrowed as he wondered where Ryan got his information from.

"Your dad told me today, over the phone." Ryan forced another smile, and stepped forward to hug them both, congratulating them.

"Ah, the Sandman. I always said he should be a new character in Atomic County, he does, after all, know all." Seth said, reinforcing his statement by nodding. Summer giggled, and slapped him lightly on the arm. The two stayed for dinner, take-out of course, and then Ryan saw them out. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them, of course he was. He knew what it was like to be in their position. The truth was, he wasn't even sure he was in control of his position at the moment. Ryan knew Marissa was doing the best she could, surrounding herself with her friends and going out partying. But he knew inside she was hurting just as bad. The divorce had been a shock to them both, but knowing their marriage had completely broken down like that was a stab to the heart. Everything about his life had changed from the minute she brought the divorce papers home in her handbag, leaving them on the kitchen counter with a short note explaining what they were, and why, she felt they were there. Then she had left, to finish filming in London for her upcoming movie, the remake of Vanity Fair. With her as the lead role, of course. Ryan sat down on his bed as he remembered. It seemed that that was all he was doing these days, remembering. But that was all he could do. After all, he had played as much part in this divorce as she had.

------------------

_**The glass smashed loudly as it hit the wall, the result of Marissa's anger. She stood in the middle of the room, whilst Ryan paced the room, with his fists clenched.**_

_**"How could you do this to me!" She kept screaming, tears rolling down her face. Ryan knew better than to reply to her, not wanting to provoke her again for another round of the shouting match they had entered. Ryan also knew she was drunk, and this wasn't the first time. Countless times before, Ryan had had to put up with it. But he stayed, and so did she. Because, they both knew they couldn't survive without the other. The torment was tearing both of them apart inside, and Ryan knew he had nearly reached the end of his tether.**_

_**"I'm going out." Ryan grabbed his keys, walking into the kitchen, where he could access the garage.**_

_**"Yeah, that's right, walk away!" Marissa shouted after him. "Like you always do…!" Ryan turned back, striding back to her and standing before her. Marissa was suddenly quiet, not wanting to move as they stared into each others blue eyes. Before they knew it, Ryan's hands were round Marissa's waist, and their lips were connected, both of their bodies tumbling back onto the sofa…**_

_------------------_

"Marissa, are you coming?" Nicola's voice shouted up the stairs, but Marissa couldn't hear it as she sat on her bed, staring down at the object before her. Her eyes closed and she felt a wet tear roll slowly down her cheek.

"Shit." Marissa whispered as she looked at it again, closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She got up from her bed, and threw it in her bin, taking one last look, before turning away and grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Marissa replied, walking out of the room, her head clouded with thoughts. This was the last thing she had ever dreamed of happening; in fact this was the one thing she just _couldn't_ handle right now.

_-----------------------_

_A/N :- Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Review, as the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update : )_


	3. Regrets

_A/N:- I can't sleep, therefore I got up and decided to make a start : ) Thanks for all the reviews you guys, they're so encouraging 3._

**Chapter Three**

**Regrets**

Marissa sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, before tying it up with the elastic hair tie which was around her wrist. Walking up the metal steps of her trailer, she opened the door and was surprised to see Summer sitting on her sofa.

"Sum!" Marissa exclaimed, taking off her Gucci sunglasses so her eyes could adjust to the light. Sure enough, Summer stood up and smiled. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!"

"Hey Marissa!" She replied, standing up so she could embrace her friend. "Long time, no see huh?" Marissa sighed looking around her, moving a pile of clothes so she could sit down.

"I can't even remember the last time I saw you, where have you been?" Summer and Marissa hadn't seen each other for ages, both were too wrapped up in their own lives and their own problems that they had completely neglected their close friendship. Summer and Seth had been completely oblivious to any problems Ryan and Marissa had, considering after they graduated from Brown, they bought a loft in Greenwich Village, New York, and proceeded to work from there, only occasionally stopping back in Orange County for important events and family holidays.

"So how did you get past security?" Marissa asked, opening her mini fridge, grabbing two bottles of water and placing them on the table.

"I told them I was Marissa Atwood's long lost best friend, duh." Summer replied, smiling as she twisted the cap off of the bottle, grateful for the thirst-quenching drink in the rising temperature of California. "Wow, I guess I forgot how hot it can get here." Marissa rose her eyebrows as she too sipped her drink. "So, tell me whats been going on since I left."

"You want to know everything?"

"Everything." Marissa groaned as Summer replied.

"You really don't wanna know." Marissa got up from the sofa, walking up to the mirror were she proceeded to pick up a brush, combing out her hair from the ponytail.

"Oh, believe me I do." Summer answered, crossing her legs. "Not that I don't already have a rough idea, your face is on practically every magazine at the moment."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Marissa rolled her eyes, remembering the ever growing pile of them that graced the bottom of her wastepaper bin. "Don't listen to them, they talk a load of rubbish."

"Oh, yeah, I bet you love the attention!" Summer replied, laughing. "Ever since you were like 8, you've been a drama queen!" Marissa smiled slightly.

"Oh, how times have changed, huh." She replied, glancing back up at the clock which was on the wall. "Well, I have to go in a few, Mike wants me back on the set."

"Yes, it must be so hard being paid millions to snog the hottest guy on the planet on camera." Summer patronized Marissa's moaning voice, laughing when Marissa rolled her eyes.

"You think Jason Dalton is hot?" Marissa answered, raising an eyebrow.

"You would know!" Summer said, uncrossing her legs and standing up. "And yes, he is pretty hot as a matter of fact."

"Well, you may think he is hot," Marissa replied, turning around and facing Summer. It was funny how easily Marissa and Summer fell back into routine after spending so much time apart. "But he is also completely and utterly gay, and completely up his own ass." Summers jaw dropped open.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Summer said, as Marissa shook her head, laughing. "Why is that, all the hot guys are gay!"

"Your husband?"

"Apart from him, of course."

"So, where is Seth?" Marissa asked, whilst Summer groaned inside, not wanting to tell her the answer.

"Um, I think he's out somewhere."

"You let Seth loose in L.A, on his own?"

"Don't worry, he's in safe hands." Summer replied, looking down and trying to avoid the next question which she knew inevitably was going to be asked.

"Who?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Uh...Ryan." Summer answered, nodding her head slowly as she watched Marissa's face register.

"Oh." Marissa replied, picking up her bag and turning to glance one more time in the mirror.

"Don't be mad, Ris."

"Why would I be mad?" Marissa turned back, a smile pasted on her face. "I mean, obviously they're going to see each other, they're best friends." Summer nodded.

"How is he?" Summer asked quietly.

"I don't know." Marissa replied, twisting the rings that still embellished the fourth finger of her left hand, she had made a conscious decision to keep them on until everything was final, a silent facade declaring that she was most certainly not falling apart.

"Well, more importantly, how are you?"

"Me? I'm fine, Sum, don't be stupid." Marissa replied quickly. "I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

"Considering you're going through what could quite possibly be _the_ single most messiest break-up since Brad and Jen, I'm asking myself the same question." Marissa looked down, flattening any imaginary creases in her skirt. Summer knew she was getting nowhere. With either of them. "Well, you know where to come if you ever need to talk." Marissa smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Summer."

-

"Quality Seth/Ryan time." Seth nodded his head as the two cruised along the highway. "Now this is what I like to see."

"Even if the other half is here by force?"

"Even if the other half is here by force." Seth replied, glancing at Ryan who was leaning his head against the window. "Seth/Ryan times are good times no matter what." Ryan laughed slightly, bringing his head back up and focusing on the road.

"So where exactly are we going?" Ryan asked curiously, having been dragged into the car in the first place.

"I don't know, a place I like to call Newport Beach?" Seth replied, smiling, not taking his eyes off of the road. Ryan's eyebrows rose.

"We're going to Newport?"

"Yep."

"Seth, you do realise I have to be back in L.A., by 6."

"What? Why?"

"I have a little thing thats called a job, you know. And a life." Ryan replied, glancing down at the digital clock on the dashboard. "Its already 2."

"Calm down." Seth reassured him. "I'll get you back in time."

-

Seth did not get him back in time. In fact, Ryan had no idea what time it actually was. And he had no idea how they had ended up in a nightclub in the middle of L.A..

"Seth..."

"What?"

"Why are we here?"

"I told Summer I'd meet her." Seth replied, looking around the place, searching for Summer. "You can get us into the V.I.P. Room, right?" Ryan groaned.

"No, I can't, considering you promised we could go home around eight hours ago." Ryan answered stonily, hands on hips.

"Ah, I see Summer...and..." Seth stopped abruptly, peering over to the bar. "Wow, I guess your wife has kind of made an appearance." Ryan stopped short.

"What?"

"Marissa's here." Seth smiled, whilst Ryan groaned.

"Great, fucking great."

_A/N:- So yeah, hope you liked. I know its short, but I'm way tired, and so stressed lol__! I have Parent's Evening at school tomorrow :( and things aren't looking good, soleave me a review to cheer me up :D _


	4. Alcohol and Punch Ups

_A:N:- Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I **really** like your feedback. Also, the more you review, the more likely I am to start writing, so don't forget to review : ) _

**Chapter Four**

**Alcohol and Punch-ups**

"Marissa!" Summer said, waving a hand in front of Marissa's face. "Hellooo?"

Marissa sighed, why the hell had she agreed to come here? If it wasn't for Summer's incessant whining that they hadn't been out in years, literally, then she could be curled up in bed, oblivious to any trouble that could be brewing. But what the hell, Marissa thought, staring across the room as she saw Ryan and Seth making their way over. She had every right as he did to be here. Nicola was right. She was young, rich and soon to be single, why shouldn't she be entitled to have a good time without every single problem piling up on her shoulders?

"Huh!" Marissa turned to Summer, finally registering her words and picking up her drink from the bar. "Oh, sorry Sum."

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to get out of here?" Summer rose her eyebrows expectantly as she waited for Marissa's reaction, nodding her head over to the other side of the club.

"What, no way!" Marissa replied confidently, picking up her glass and taking a sip. "We only just got here! Anyway, I gotta pee." Summer watched Marissa's retreating back fade into the crowd as she felt two arms snake around her back.

"Summer..." Summer turned as she heard Seth's voice, grabbing his hands from around her waist, and pushing them away.

What the hell, Cohen?" She started, as Seth took a step back. "Why is Chino here?" Seth turned around, glancing behind him as Ryan stood there, arms crossed, as if he himself was asking the same question.

"How was I supposed to know you were bringing Marissa?" Seth answered, arms held out as if trying to prove a point.

"I ask you to meet me in a club, after hanging out all day with her, who else do you think I would be with!"

"Don't blame this all on me, Summer!"

"I'm not blaming it all on you, Seth!" Summer replied, sighing. "I just, I don't know." Seth smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around her once again. Ryan stared at the couple before looking away, hands on hips as he sighed.

>>

As Marissa exited the bathroom, Summer immediately pounced on her, dragging her over to the opposite side of the club, eager to distract her from Ryan. "Hey Coop, think we'll get into the VIP area?" Summer asked curiously, peering around at the various people bumping and grinding on the flashing dance floor.

"Sum, we are in the VIP area." Marissa replied, rather disillusioned by the whole club scene. She followed as Summer pushed through the mounting crowds to get to the bar.

"See, not so bad huh?" Summer said, gesturing around her, accepting the brightly coloured cocktail from the bartender and turning to face Marissa who was staring somewhat glumly facing her. Summer took a couple of straws and placed them in the cocktail,one facing Marissa.

"Want some?" Marissa shook her head, holding up her Bacardi and Coke.

"C'mon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Marissa replied, faking a smile and shaking her head. Summer looked down, smiling sadly as she looked at her friends dejected face.

"You know, I was thinking, this whole thing does have its good points, I mean at least you can wear heels now, without worrying about Chino looking shorter than you!" Marissa couldn't help but laugh at her best friend, who was trying to make light of the situation she knew nothing about. She narrowed her eyes as Summer turned to the smiling person that had tapped her on the back, engaging them in friendly conversation. Taking the opportunity, Marissa quickly opened her wallet, ordering 2 miniature bottles of Smirnoff from the smirking barman, who obviously knew who she was. Smiling quickly before paying him and placing them hurriedly into her purse, Summer turned back.

"Ugh, sorry Coop, ugly man trying to hit on me." Summer said, rolling her eyes. "Now if I could only find Cohen...wanna come with?" Marissa shook her head, no. She did not want to 'come with' to find her soon to be ex-husband and Summer's loved up husband. In fact, if she thought about it, Summer was really starting to annoy her, or maybe that was just the drink talking. Marissa watched carefully as Summer retreated back into the buzzing crowd, before turning her back to her and quickly reaching into her purse, grabbing a bottle twisting the cap off, and downing the miniature in one.

>>

"Dude, its lucky enough we even got into this joint...there's no way you can score a chick like her.." Jason Hansford brushed the imaginary dirt from his shoulders as he stood tall, sniggering at his friends comments. Fresh from USC, the trip the guys and him had taken this Spring Break was finally starting to pay off. First, they wing their way through security into the VIP area of one of L.A.'s hottest nightclubs, and then he sees _the_ most hottest film star around? Sure, he had a girlfriend back home, but he wasn't gonna pass up a chance like this.

"Come on, its just a dance. Besides, its not as if she's completely sober." He gestured toward Marissa Cooper who was currently laughing hysterically with the barman, clearly a result of how much she had drunk. Jason's lips curved into a smile, whilst his friends egged him on. Laughing one last time, he sauntered over to the bar area, coming up behind her.

"Hi there." He flashed her his best smile as she turned, with a glass in her hand. She looked at him expectantly. "Wanna dance?" He took her drunken smile as a yes, taking her by the waist before sliding it down to her butt, leading her to the dance floor.

>>

"Okay, Seth can we leave now?" Ryan glanced at his watch, wincing as he remembers the time he has to be in for work in the morning. Seth looks up from Summer, who's currently sitting in his lap, sharing the booth.

"What?"

"Can we go...home!"

"Oh, dude, feel free..." Seth replied, smiling, before focusing his attention on Summer yet again, holding up a hand as a goodbye.

"Seth, you drove me here. Now drive me back." Seth ignored the comment, but Summer sat up.

"Ryan's got a point, Seth, its getting kinda late..." Summer said, looking at her phone. "Or..early?" Seth sighed, letting Summer stand up, and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Fine...I'll know who not to invite next time I'm looking for an all night rave." Seth reluctantly stood up, stretching his legs. "Now, where's Cosmo Girl, Sum?" Summer frowned, biting her lip.

"Uh...I left her back by the bar.." Ryan's eyes flickered up as he heard her words, wincing slightly. Summer glanced back worriedly.

"I'll go find her." Summer said, Seth and Ryan following after her, even though they were not necessarily wanted. Summer went up the stairs to the higher level first, and sure enough, Marissa was still dancing with Jason, this time up against a wall with their mouths connected, his hands sliding all over her body. Summer stopped short, turning around quickly to block Seth and Ryan from going any further.

"You know...I think she went home earlier..." Summer's words struggled out of her mouth, giving Seth a glare as he tried to push past her.

"Sum, she doesn't have a car on her, you drove her here!" Seth said, confused. "How much have you had to drink?" Summer shook her head.

"Obviously not as much as some people..." She said, under her breath, cursing as a rowdy crowd came up the stairs, eager to get past and pushing the other out of their way, and onto the higher level. Summer sighed as Seth and Ryan pushed past, bracing herself for Ryan to blow his top.

"Hey...there she...is.." Seth stopped as he saw Marissa with Jason, Ryan following his finger. "Oh wait, no no..." He squinted his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing. Pushing away Seth's arm that was holding him back, Ryan started to stride over. "Ryan, come on, think with your brain not your fists dude!" Too late. Bam!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryan shouted, pulling Jason away from the wall, and Marissa, pushing him to the side. Jason held his hands up.

"What the fuck!" Jason replied, looking from Marissa to Ryan. "What the hell do you think _you're_ doing!" Jason pushed him back, before Ryan took a hold of his collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"In case you didn't know, that's my wife you had your hands all over." Ryan shouted stoically through gritted teeth, applying more pressure on Jason's neck, as Marissa stood back with a hand to her head.

"You're fucking married!" Jason looked at Marissa even more confused, as Marissa shook her head, before he managed to get Ryan off of him, as Ryan stood back

"Come on, we're getting out of here." He said to Marissa, grabbing her arm. She pushed him away fiercely, stepping back.

"No, I am not getting out of here!" She shouted. "I can do whatever the hell I want to, Ryan!"

"Well its not as if you're gonna remember it in the morning, so what's the point?"

"The point is, leave me alone." Marissa replied loudly, grasping the glass she is holding, emphasising the words through gritted teeth.

"Look at you, you're a mess!" Ryan shouted, grabbing her arm even tighter, pulling her with him towards the stairs. Seth stepped in, holding Ryan's arm back.

"Ryan, come on man..."

"No, Seth!" Ryan shouted, as Seth stepped back, shocked. "Can't you see what she's doing to herself!" Marissa pulled free from his arm, Summer wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders. Ryan stood still, catching his breath, as Summer lead her downstairs, before collapsing into a nearby chair, head in his hands.

>>

Ryan leant his head against the window as he and Seth drove home in silence. It was freezing cold and pouring down with rain but even with the heater going full blast did nothing to warm Ryan up. Seth tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, opting to stay quiet for once in his talkative life. Ryan looked out the window as best as he could through the rain droplets that were sliding down it.

"Seth, why are we following Summer?" Ryan asked tiredly, turning his head to face him slowly.

"I'm just making sure Marissa gets home safely." Seth replied quietly. "You saw the state she was in at the club." Ryan nodded slightly, placing his head against the window, as the car followed Summer's up the all too familiar driveway to his house. Wait no, ...it was _Marissa's_ house now. Pulling in next to Summer's, Seth turned off the engine as he waited for Summer to safely escort Marissa home. Seth turned his head as a tap was heard on his window, reaching over to push the button to pull it down, Summer's drenched face appeared.

"Cohen, we have a problem." Summer said. "She's lost her keys." Seth sighed, closing his eyes. It wouldn't have been a problem...if Seth and Summer weren't staying at Ryan's whilst they visited from New York.

"Well, we have no choice..." Seth replied, glancing to Ryan who looked on pondering the situation. "It looks like you're gonna have one more guest to stay tonight, Ryan."

_A/N:- I'm so evil, leaving it like that, sorry guys! I didn't really like this chapter, so I would love to hear what you guys think of it.Next post should be up relatively soon...I promise. Coming up:- Ryan and Marissa finally talk rationally, and Summer finds out a shocking secret..._


	5. Come Pick Me Up

**Chapter Five**

**"Come Pick Me Up"**

"Ryan, we're here." Ryan glanced up at the sound of Seth's voice, breaking contact with the window and peering out to see his apartment block. The only sound in the car had been Seth and Summer's playful banter in their frugal attempt to lighten the mood, from what he had seen from his peeks in the rear-view mirror Marissa was sitting stoically in the back , seemingly sobered up. At least he hoped she had. He didn't want this night to be any more awkward than it had to be.

"Ryan?" Seth repeated, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on." Ryan nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt and retrieving his keys from his pocket. Seth got out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

"Why does this all of a sudden feel just like high school?" Seth said, breaking the silence as Ryan fumbled for the keys outside the apartment. Summer had her arm around Marissa, who still looked a little shaken up. Finally, Ryan twisted the key in the lock, and the door swung open.

"Home sweet home." Ryan mumbled, before dropping his keys on the counter beside the door and shrugging off his jacket. Seth walked in, following Ryan placing his jacket over his.

"So dude, is it okay if I go to bed?" Seth yawned, glancing in the sight of the guest room. "I think I'm gonna pass out if I see one more flashing light." Ryan nodded, letting him go through to the room. Ryan turned to see Summer settling Marissa on the sofa, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, c'mon Sum, she can sleep in my room, I don't mind..." Summer looked up at Ryan's words.

"You sure?" Summer asked, Marissa standing stoically beside her arms crossed over her chest. Ryan nodded, and Marissa mumbled a "thanks" before walking into the only other available room which must be Ryans. Summer looked back at Ryan, before walking past, slightly touching him on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked quietly. "This must be kinda weird for you." Ryan shook his head, turning away.

"Look, Summer I'm really tired..." Summer nodded, as she followed Seth into the guest room, as Ryan settled down on the sofa for some much needed sleep.

----

Ryan groaned as he turned over onto his side, feeling the black leather stick to his skin as he pulled the covers off, sitting up. It was impossible. He couldn't just lie there sleeping whilst she was laying around 20 feet away from him, of course with a wall seperating, but still...

Getting up, he walked into the kitchen, stopping short as he found Marissa sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Ryan asked quietly, walking in as he stood before her whilst she looked up tiredly. She picked up the box of Tylenol that lay beside her.

"Figured I could get a jump-start of the hangover remedies." Marissa replied, shivering slightly through Summer's borrowed pajamas. "I hope you don't mind, I took them from your cabinet."

"Its okay, its not as if they're in short supply with you around." Ryan turned his back to her, grabbing a cup, while Marissa's eyebrows furrowed and she sucked in a quick breath.

"What!" She asked, placing the packet back down on the counter. Ryan turned back, shaking his head.

"Don't worry." He said, flicking on the coffee machine, and rubbing his eyes. "Just forget I even said anything." Marissa shook her head, not quite believing what he just said, before getting up, not knowing what to say. Glancing around the kitchen, her eyes fell on the photos stuck to the fridge, and her stomach twisted as she saw a small photobooth picture of her and Ryan pinned discreetly under the Cohen Chrismukkah picture.

"Why do you still have this?" She walked over, taking it down and holding it in her hand showing him. He looked over for a second before shrugging.

"So what if I do?" He replied, eyebrows raising as he poured out the coffee, turning back to her.

"Nothing, I was just asking..." Marissa trailed off, walking back to the breakfast bar, hands in her pajama pockets. The truth was, she didn't really know the rules of their relationship now they were officially seperated. She didn't even know what to say to him, or how to conduct a proper conversation without one being rude to the other and vice versa.

"Might want to wash that off before you go back on set tomorrow." Ryan gestured to the black scrawl which closely resembled a number which was scribbled up her arm. Marissa looked down, before quickly covering it up. "So, do you remember this ones name?" His eyebrows raised in an uncertain smirk, before taking a sip of his hot coffee, whilst Marissa shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"You know, why do you always have to be like this Ryan!"

"Like what?" Ryan put down his cup, trying to act innocent.

"Walking in here, acting like you're the one that has a completely clean record, Mr. Do-Gooder. Ryan "Never get anything wrong" Atwood, when really that is not the case?"

"Ryan "Never get anything wrong" Atwood huh?" Ryan asked, hands on his hips. "Never heard that one before. Your insults seem to progress when you're sober." He finished his sentence bitterly, before turning to walk out of the room.

"Why do you care whether I'm sober or drunk?" Marissa raised her voice, getting up out of her chair. "Because you certainly didn't when you were _fucking_ your publicist?" Ryan turned back.

"You have absolutely no idea what the hell you are talking about, Marissa, and you know it. My publicist has no place in this argument, and I had absolutely _nothing_ to do with her." Ryan said, in turn raising his own voice, unable to control it after having ridiculous accusations thrown at him. "I have tried so hard to understand you Marissa, but you know...I just, ...I just can't."

"Well, I'm not asking you to understand me! I'm just asking you to admit that you were having an affair!"

"Why the hell would I admit to something.." Ryan said, through gritted teeth. "That I didn't do." Marissa sniggered.

"Didn't do?" Marissa replied. "Do you know what it feels like when you have a microphone shoved in your face, asking whether you knew your own husband was seeing someone behind your back? Do you know how it feels to be humiliated like that?" Ryan shook his head.

"You are unbelievable." Ryan shouted bitterly. "Unbelievable. I have tried so hard to make this marriage work, but its now come to the point where you are blaming me for everything. For everything I didn't do."

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't, Marissa!" Ryan shouted again. "Of course you don't, you never do!" His fist banged down on the counter, and Marissa's purse fell on the floor, a distinct sound of smashing, whilst Ryan shook his head again. "I should have known. Whats it this time? Smirnoff? Bacardi? A little bit of Malibu maybe!" Marissa crouched down, picking up the glass quickly, not even caring that the glass seemed to cut through her fingers. "I can't believe I am doing this again."

"Why? Are you **_jealous _**beause I was with another man!" Marissa exclaimed, slamming her mug down on the counter, hands on her hips.

"Actually, I think he was a boy, but why would I care about that?" Ryan replied quietly, seeming to calm down as he paced the floor. Marissa shut her eyes, hands shaking as she picked up her bag.

"Ryan.." He put a hand up before she could continue, walking out of the door quietly.

"I'll sleep on the sofa." Marissa said quietly, as Ryan nodded leaving the room and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

----

Ryan turned in his bed once again, trying to firmly close hiseyes but to no avail. Sitting up once again, he rubbed his eyes, sighing inwardly as he looked at the clock. 5:00 am. He shouldn't have gone off on Marissa, he knew it. He knew it deep inside. Getting up, he peeked through his doorway to see Marissa sleeping peacefully on his sofa, completely wiped out. He stepped out quietly, walking around to where she lay. Staring at her resting face, his brow furrowed as he saw she had no blanket. Quickly taking a thick white one from the nearest chair, he laid it softly over her body, before sliding his hands gently around her, picking her up. Pacing back to his room, he shut the door behind him and laid her on his bed. Tucking the covers around her, he stepped back, before softly leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Laying back down on the sofa, Ryan stared confused up at the ceiling. Why did he do it? Why did he try so hard to push her away? Why did he try so hard to push her away when he knew he couldn't do it? It wasn't unexplainable, in fact it was very simple. He did it, because_ he still loved her. _

_--_

"Knock, knock!" Summer opened the door cheerily, carrying a blue tray with a homemade breakfast in it. Marissa groaned as she rolled over in the bed, squinting as Summer threw open the curtains, before setting the tray down on the bedside table and clapping her hands.

"Come on, up, up, up!" Summer said, glancing at the clock. "Somehow I've got to get you all the way back to L.A. by 10, and its already 9:15." Marissa shook her head, throwing her pillow over the top of her. "If it helps, Ryan made it..."

"What?" Marissa propped herself up on her elbows, hair dishevelled. She looked at the clock that was on the table next to the tray, and sent her body into overdrive as she saw the time. "Where am I!" Summer rolled her eyes as Marissa squinted her eyes, her headache pounding as a result of last night's 'festivities'.

"You're in Ryan's apartment..." Summer replied. "In his bed in fact..." Summer looked pointedly at the breakfast. "Come on, eat up!" Marissa nodded slightly, still visibly confused about her whereabouts.

"So, what exactly happened last night...?" Marissa trailed off as she took a sip of her orange juice, placing the tray on her lap careful not to spill any food on the light blue covers. "I mean, I remember going to the club...and now I'm here..." Summer sighed.

"Well, I guess, you got a little bit smashed..." Summer said quietly, placing an arm behind her head. "And you kind of hooked up with a random..." Marissa looked up.

"What!"

"Yeah." Summer replied, looking down. "Ryan kinda stepped in, you know...punches were thrown." Marissa closed her eyes, laying back in bed, groaning.

"How could I be so _stupid_!"

"You're not stupid, Coop." Summer replied, rubbing Marissa's arm. "It probably just, happened, you know. Its not even as if you and Ryan are even together anymore."

"Yes, Sum, but thats not even the point." Marissa answered, rolling her eyes and getting out of bed. "I have a reputation to uphold, whats everyone gonna think if I just suddenly break up with my husband, then move on to the next remotely good looking guy I can find?" Summer looked down, before being interupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Marissa looked up.

"Oh, thats mine..." She said, offhandedly. Summer picked up her purse.

"Is it in here..?" Summer asked, digging through trying to find the silver phone which carried on ringing insistently. Frustrated, she shook the bag out onto the bed, not noticing a small box fall to the floor in the process. Marissa grabbed her phone as Summer handed it to her, opening it up and holding it to her ear.

"Hello?...Yes, Michael...I'll be there, okay?...Okay...Bye." Rolling her eyes, she snapped her phone shut, flopping back into the bed while Summer looked on sadly.

"Hey, come on, why don't you have a shower, we don't have to leave for about another 20 minutes." Summer said, smiling slightly, as Marissa nodded, climbing out of bed, and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Summer sighed, getting up off the bed, and quickly making it. Turning around to check the room was presentable, she noticed the small box on the floor which had obviously fallen out of Marissa's purse, picking it up curiously, she peered at the label which was on it. The label stated:- _'Dimenhydrinate (Dramamine ®) Prescribed to Marissa J. Atwood. Dosage Once a day when/if needed.' _

Summer looked up from the box, thoughts rushing through her head. Placing the box quickly back in Marissa's bag, it all suddenly clicked in her mind.

--

_A/N:- Okay, so maybe R/M didn't talk rationally, but they still talked : ). Hope you enjoyed, I tried to be a bit quicker with it this time! Expect next post soon. Coming up:- Summer talks to Marissa about what she has found and Marissa tells all, leaving Summer shocked. Whilst Ryan is devastated as something comes up that is unavoidable. Reviewwwww :D_


End file.
